Demonio, humana, y shinigami
by La neko errante
Summary: Esta historia corresponde al III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE. • AU OoC OC • Por un error, un dios de la muerte cae en una época que le permitirá conocer personajes con los que cree que se va divertir. ¡Qué error! El crédito de la imagen no mía.
1. Fue un error

**«DDR»:** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.| Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso.

**«1° N|A»: **Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Demonio, humana, y shinigami. **

**Capítulo N°1: Por un error. **

**Londres, 1855. **

—Esto es aburrido. —El «shinigami» de cabellos de color rojo comentaba con fastidio.

Silencio sepulcral.

—Tienes razón —Fue la única respuesta que se escuchó a lo lejos de aquella basta e interminable biblioteca—. Sin «Sebastián Michaelis o Ciel Phantomhive» juzgar a las almas de los humanos ha dejado de ser emocionante. ¡Qué fastidio!

«Grell Sutcliff» sonrío con picardía,antes que «Undertaker» reaccione, ya estaba encima de él y comentó con diversión propio de él cuando quería causar problemas.

—Sé que «William T. Spears» (un Shinigami de alto nivel) tiene en su poder aquel artefacto que nos permite el traspaso a otras dimensiones —reveló en un tono muy bajo, casi como un leve susurró—, ¿No te gustaría probarlo? —sonrío con malicia.

—Sabes las consecuencias que puede traer si tomamos aquel artefacto sin su permiso —afirmó con interés—, William nos castigará severamente. —río con diversión ante el puchero del inquieto Shinigami. Él sabía que sus palabras no tenían importancia para el travieso Shinigami.

—No seas aburrido —presionó—, solo lo usaremos una vez…, además quién sabe a qué época nos puede llevar.

—Mmmm… Una época diferente a esta —pensó—, no suena mal.

Grell sonrío con satisfacción ante tal comentario, una travesura empezaba a maquinarse con precisión en su inquieta cabeza.

— ¿Qué época deseas visitar? —preguntó intrigado.

—No es la época la que quiero conocer. —reveló con cuidado.

Grell intentó adivinar sus pensamientos, entonces abrió la boca en señal de desconcierto.

— ¿Iremos a ver a mi amado Sebas? —ronroneo con excitación.

El Shinigami se limitó a mostrar una sonrisa perversa, mientras su largo cabello cubría su cara y con sus mangas que ocultaban sus largas manos, solo hizo un gesto de «quién sabe».

—Lo coordinaré todo.

El shinigami no respondió y regresó a recoger el libro que tenía en sus manos, debía terminar de archivar los libros de los registros que contenía en detalle, la vida y muerte de las almas mortales que habían sigo juzgados por él.

* * *

**Japón, 1500. **

—¡Látigos de diamante! —Era la voz femenina que predominaba en el lugar, mientras los látigos corto punzantes salía de aquel sable que había sido esculpido de uno de los colmillos de su amo.

La piel cortada del demonio que hace poco había sido asesinado se esparcía por todas partes dejando un rastro de sangre y un hedor a putrefacto.

—Eso estuvo cerca —musito en voz baja un joven demonio perro de apenas 450 años de edad—. No era necesario que interven…

—Idiota —La voz femenina denotaba irritación, los demonios a su alrededor mostraban la misma tensión, una orden suya y aquel joven «demonio» sería masacrado—. No sé en qué estaba pensando el señor «Sesshōmaru» cuando nos ordenó que vengas con nosotros —A paso firme se acercó hacia el joven demonio que por instinto retrocedió—, lo diré una vez más —comentó entre dientes—. ¡No estorbes!

La joven se dio media vuelta, mientras cruzaba mirada con el jefe del grupo de exploraciones él entendía su malestar, porque el joven demonio estaba causando más de un retraso y ellos tenían una misión que completar.

—«Rin» —comentó uno de los demonios de mayor edad y destreza—, el pueblo de los humanos está a cerca.

La joven guardo el sable, no podía usar al tigre alado que tenía como guardián y su medio de movilización, menos podía llegar con los demonios que la rodeaban. Se tomó su tiempo para contestar con una seriedad que solo mostraban en esas misiones.

—Iré a pie —Espero que otro demonio le diera una hermosa yukata de color rojo que tenía bordado con hilos de oros la imagen de los demonios perros, una prenda que la identificaba como aquella «humana» que estaba a servicio de uno de los demonios más letales de la zona, pero con el tiempo había construido una imperio consolidando alianza entre demonios de otras especies y haciendo acuerdos con ciertos pueblos humanos, no porque él quería hacerlo, ya que a los humanos los consideraba como seres inferiores, era más algo que le convenía y dado que su protegida era la única humana que permitía estar a su alrededor opto por sacar provecho a esa situación —. Si algo sale mal, daré la señal.

Los demonios no hicieron comentario alguno, después de todos no era la primera vez que hacían algo así. La joven debía hacer un corte profundo en una de sus manos y en cuestión de segundos ellos estarían ahí para afrontar cualquier situación.

Eran cuatros demonios y cada uno tenía un papel en aquellas misiones.

— ¿Por qué tanto protoco… —El joven demonio no pudo completar la pregunta porque uno de los demonios había puesto sus garras en uno de sus hombres. No tenía que hacer preguntas que ellos no iban a contestar.

Rin ignoró al joven demonio, cruzo mirada con sus guardianes, el tigre alado la siguió a una distancia corta, él sabía que debía quedarse en las afueras del pueblo, de preferencia no ser visto por los humanos mientras su dueña se adentraba a territorio desconocido.

Toda precaución era poco, debido a los incidentes en el pasado con los pueblos de humanos. Los cuatros demonios eran responsable de lo que podría pasarle a la joven, después de todo ellos nunca confiaba en los humanos por su naturaleza traicionera; La misma forma de pensar compartían con la joven protegida del Lord del Este.

* * *

—¿Dónde está William?...

—Salió —comentó extasiado Grell —, mira allá… —señalo con interés una inusual esfera que tenía en el interior extraños colores, sus ojos le brillaron con emoción; Un ruido los hizo avanzar con premura, entonces Grell tropezó y la esfera cayó al piso, lo último que se escuchó en la habitación fue un grito de enojo antes de que ambos Shinigamis se esfumaran en el aire.

* * *

La gente del pueblo se quedó paralizada por un momento, el no haber tratado en persona a los demonios no les hacía ignorante al tema, Rin había ingresado con un paso soberbio, propio de la educación que había recibido al ser criada por demonios.

Sabía que los aldeanos temerosos habían reconocido su atuendo, no se sorprendió que los rumores sobre quién era ella ya se conocieran en aquel lugar, se detuvo al ver a un hombre de una contextura mediana, pero su uniforme le daba entender que trabaja como guardián del terrateniente de aquel pueblo, posiblemente dueño de las zonas o tierras cercanas.

—He venido a ver al terrateniente o la figura principal del pueblo —Hizo una leve reverencia en señal de respeto, después de todo ella tenía que ganar la confianza de aquel humano —. Soy Rin no Taishō, sirvo al «Lord Sesshōmaru noTaishō».

— ¿Es usted la humana que ha sido reconocida como parte de aquella dinastía de demonios perros? — cuestionó con interés.

Rin se limitó a mover la cabeza en un gesto afirmativo. Ella nunca entraba en detalles de cómo su señor la obligaba usar el apellido de su dinastía; Algo que hasta la vez le sorprendía pero nunca le cuestiono cuando acepto negociar con los humanos en su nombre y demostrar lo útil que podía ser para su amo una vez que tomó su decisión de irse con él y abandonar aquella aldea de humanos que la había dejado.

El comandante iba decir algo cuando una extraña luz alerto a todos los humanos y demonios que no estaban lejos.

—¡Grell idiota!...

Undertaker por primera vez en su vida inmortal se quedó sin palabras al ver el lugar donde estaba. ¿Qué había salido mal? No tenía idea, pero sabía dos cosas con seguridad al darse cuenta en donde estaba.

Primero: No estaba más en Londres menos en su época.

Segundo: La hermosa joven que había terminado en el piso por su culpa, tenía impregnado materia oscura propia del inframundo.

Sus ojos brillaron con emoción cuando comentó con diversión:

—Has muerto dos veces —sonrío al afirmar algo que solo ella, su amo y pocos conocían, él estaba fascinado con aquel descubrimiento—. ¿Quién eres?

Undertaker no tuvo oportunidad de acercarse a Rin cuando un látigo impregnado de veneno puro lo hizo retroceder, sonrío por inercia antes de decir:

—Demonios… pero ustedes son diferente a los demonios que conozco. —sonrío.

Ni humanos ni demonios entendían su extraño lenguaje, pero los demonios que venían con la joven, en especial su tigre alado no les gusto en absoluto aquella mirada que tenía aquel ¿demonio?, ¿dios?, sabían que humano no era, le daba a la joven protegida de su amo.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**«2° N****A»: **Hola. Esta es la primera vez que hago un crossover entre estas dos mangas, me inspiré en hacer la misma luego de leer la historia «El dilema de Sesshōmaru y El íncubo» de mi autora favorita «Sake's Evil22», el siguiente capítulo lo voy a publicar este fin de semana.

Aclaración: La historia se desarrolla posterior ambas mangas. Rin es una joven adulta. Rin no es pareja de Sesshōmaru, pero usar su apellido lo voy explicar en el siguiente capítulo.

**«3° N|A»: **Les invito a leer las historias que participan en el desafío, porque están geniales.

También les invito a que se unan a la campaña| Contra el plagio & time for review. Son iniciativas del Group's Evil.

Saludos| Honeyy Pinku. (La neko errante).


	2. Al filo de la muerte

**«DDR»:** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.| Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso.

**«1° N|A»:** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Demonio, humana, y shinigami.**

**Capítulo N°2: Al filo de la muerte. **

—Todo está tal como has… ¡Quieres prestar atención!

—No es necesario que levantes la voz.

—No sé por qué solicitas mi ayuda —cuestionó la demonesa con una mueca con tintes de fastidio—. Sesshomaru, si no te interesa hacer esto…

—Ya te dije que prosigas… madre. —La voz del demonio denotaba irritación.

Silencio sepulcral.

'¿Qué está mal?' Era el único pensamiento que invadía al demonio, mientras su madre mostraba una mirada fría y despiadada.

Ambos se miraron; Las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos, finalmente «Irasue» mostró una suave sonrisa, su hijo la miró con atención. Ni se molestó en preguntar la razón de aquella sonrisa que tenía tintes de burlas. Odiaba aquella hembra por la simple razón de ser la única que lo conocía tal como era.

—Eres patético, hijo mío —sonrío—. No entiendo…

Un gruñido áspero fue la única respuesta que recibió de su parte.

—¡Mi señora! —La voz del pequeño demonio verde resonaba en todo el lugar, madre e hijo coincidieron en sus expresiones de fastidio— ¡Mi señora!...

—Jaken, no grites —demandó la demonesa en un tono frío—, ¿qué sucede?

—Lord del Norte confirmó su presencia —señalo el pequeño demonio deteniendo su charada—, viene con sus hijas. Amo bonit… —Antes que Jaken expresara su emoción por ver a su amo, este le paso por encima.

Su madre lo miró y solo comentó en voz baja:

—Al menos ya tenemos siete posibles candidatas… —sonrío—, tres de ellas son de la nobleza. ¿Satisfecho?

Otro gruñido que esta vez demostraba irritación hizo que la demonesa hiciera un gesto rápido para que el pequeño demonio se retirara; Al verse sola con su hijo comentó en voz baja:

—Si quieres ser reconocido como el líder de está manada dispersa debes escoger una compañera —afirmó con premura—. ¡No me gruñas! —demandó en un tono con tintes de fastidio.

Silencio sepulcral.

—No entiendo para qué me pides invocar a los patriarcas sino quieres tomar una compañera.

—No necesito una para demostrar mi poder.

—¿Es por la humana? —Ante el gruñido que dio el demonio, ella presionó un poco más— No entiendo por qué la conservas. Confieso que nos ha sido útil, pero la niña estaría mejor con los humanos.

El gruñido del demonio está vez fue más fuerte. Era un tema que no se cuestionaba.

—¿Adónde vas?

El demonio ni la miró cuando desapareció del lugar envuelto en un haz de luz.

—Idiota. Él ha heredado uno de los más raro rasgos de su padre —Irasue sonrío con algo de diversión —, creo que a la larga me divertiré con esto. ¡Jaken! —gritó una sola vez. Iba a darle un pequeño escarmiento al mal humorado de su hijo y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo.

* * *

— ¿Qué está mal? —Era la pregunta que hacía en voz alta el demonio.

En cuestión de minutos dada su rapidez estuvo al límite de sus dominios. Sus espadas resonaban; Hacía mucho tiempo que no pasaba eso, pero se quedó desconcertado cuando aquella especie de «pulsera» forjada con parte de su colmillo y las lágrimas de su protegida se oscureció.

En ese momento recordó las palabras de aquel herrero cuando forjo aquel sable con su colmillo.

_'Mientras ella viva la pulsera mantendrá su color plateado, en el momento que se oscurezca significa que ella está muriendo; Recuerda Sesshomaru después que ella use el sable que acabo de hacer los látigos de diamante la protegerán, ten presente que está noche es luna llena debes hacer que el sable se impregne con su sangre así se activara la barrera que la protegerá tan solo cuando su vida esté en peligro, eso te dará tiempo de llegar a ella, y para que funcione la pulsera que debes llevar en tu muñeca derecha y que fue tallado con el mismo colmillo que usé para hacer el sable debes bañarla en sus lágrimas; Lágrimas de felicidad no de tristeza eso creará un lazo irrompible entre ustedes. ¿Lo entiendes?'_

¿Qué si lo entendía?, Pues no, él hasta la vez se explicaba la necesidad que tenía de protegerla.

Antes que se diera cuenta había llegado a un inusual claro, más allá se divisaba el extraño sendero que estaba muy lejos de sus dominios pero que inmediatamente lo reconoció. Era el pueblo en el que Rin debía llevar la propuesta para hacer un pacto con ellos.

A medida que avanzaba la pulsera tomaba un color más oscuro, eso lo alerto por completo. Sin pensarlos apresuró sus pasos y a los pocos segundos era de nuevo un haz de luz.

* * *

—¿Qué paso aquí? —preguntó en voz alta William al llegar a la habitación y notar el arma de aquel Shinigami de cabellos rojizos, también notó el sombrero de copa de color negro del otro Shinigami, se acomodó los lentes en señal que estaba enojado— ¡Maldito Grell! —gritó con enojo antes de empezar a buscar minuciosamente aquel artefacto que permitía el viaje a las dimensiones.

La búsqueda fracaso por completo.

—Cálmate William. ¡Cálmate! —exclamó entre diente, en un movimiento rápido hizo aparecer su arma y un libro pesado, antiguo y con varias páginas —Necesito buscar algo que me permita ver en qué dimensiones están ese par —comentó entre dientes y de forma brusca cambiaba las página—, y después debo buscar algo que me permita regresarlos a la época actual; Grell juró que está vez no te me escapas.

* * *

—¡Rin! —Era el grito impregnado de un fuerte gruñido que dio Sesshomaru al llegar finalmente al pueblo.

Ver a los humanos ¿dormidos?, ¿muertos?, poco le importo aunque fue una sorpresa ver a los demonios que eran parte de la misión inconscientes en el piso.

Regresó su mirada hacia aquella especie de barrera oscura. Intentó una y otra vez romperla con su espada «colmillo explosivo», pero lo único que consiguió fue el resonar de la barrera.

—¡Maldito ser! — Sesshomaru gruño con enojo al ver lo que sucedía dentro de la barrera— ¡Te mataré!

La amenaza quedo en el aire porque el Shinigami tenía mejores cosas que hacer que ignoró por completo el reclamo de aquel demonio. Equivocadamente supuso que no era rival para él, porque después de haber sometido a quienes venían con la joven él no debía ser diferente y en ese momento le parecía más divertido tomar la vida de la joven que estaba debajo de él.

Sus labios tenían un aroma virginal mezclado con el dulce néctar de las rosas silvestres, lavanda y pino. Era divertido experimentar esa sensación de profanar los labios vírgenes mientras recorría sus memorias y conocía sobre su pasado, su presente y sus posibles futuros.

—Serás una excelente pupila —susurró contra sus labios, al mismo tiempo que se deleitaba con su mirada perdida—, tenías que haber muerto cuando fuiste devorada por los «lobos» —río perturbadoramente, propio de un ser demente— ¡Ah! Pero si eso hubiera pasado te hubieras convertido en un querubín… ese es el destino para los niños de una alma pura y cristalina como la tuya…

«Undertaker» se disponía dar el golpe final ya que sacó su arma para poder traspasar su corazón.

—La próxima vez que nos veamos… —sonrío extasiado al imaginarse todo lo que iba hacer con ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que no encontraba un alma como aquella.

—¡Te dije… —Sesshomaru sorprendió al Shinigami al intentar traspasar su espada «colmillo sagrado» y lo hizo retroceder— que la dejaras! —Esta vez mostró sus ojos rojos. Él estaba enojado y más cuando noto el extraño haz de color negruzco que rodeaba a su protegida.

El Shinigami se puso en alerta; Era la primera vez que se topaba con esa «clase» de demonio.

—¿Vas a pelear con un «dios»… —sonrío— Y todo por una humana? ¡Qué divertido!

—¡¿Qué le hiciste?! —preguntó con brusquedad mientras avanzaba hacia él.

—Solo nos estamos divirtiendo… ¿Por qué…

El Shinigami no tuvo la oportunidad de hacer la pregunta, porque Sesshomaru no dudó en transformarse y presentarse ante él con su verdadera paciencia.

—¿Un demonio perro? —cuestionó con interés— ¿Realmente vas a pelear por una humana? —cuestionó con asombro.

La única respuesta que obtuvo del demonio perro fue un fuerte gruñido, antes de abalanzarse sobre él.

**Continuará…**


	3. El precio de la inmortalidad

**«DDR»:** Inuyasha©Rumiko Takahashi.| Kuroshitsuji© Yana Toboso.

**«1° N|A»:** Esta historia participa en el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Del Forum de DZ del GE.

* * *

**Demonio, humana, y shinigami.**

**Capítulo N°3: El precio de la inmortalidad. **

'¿Dónde estoy?' Era la pregunta que asaltaba a Rin al ver la oscuridad envolverla; Era indescriptible la sensación que experimentaba al sentirse completamente desnuda envuelta en un extraño líquido viscoso y traslucido. Las imágenes de lo que había sido su vida pasaban como un haz de luz.

Su vida antes de morir por primera vez; Una época que ella casi no recordaba de una convivencia feliz con sus seres amados.

La imagen cambio de repente al ver a su amada familia siendo masacrado por aquellos «bandidos», desde aquel momento el odio por los humanos la embargo, y así rápidos destellos de lo que fue su vida antes de ser revivida por aquel poderoso demonio; Su inusual convivencia con aquel demonio que despreciaba su naturaleza; Experimento la misma soledad y aquel frío de cuando murió por segunda vez. Ver su alma regresar no por un favor de aquella demonesa que la ¿despreciaba?, tenía sus reservas al respecto, sabía que estaba viva porque su amo así lo deseaba.

Entonces la escena cambio rápidamente, cuando ella experimento de nuevo ese vacío al verse sola, en tres años y medios no terminó de acostumbrarse al trajín que era propio de una aldea de humanos. No importaba cuantas veces su amo la visito, nunca era suficiente para ella.

_—Ya no venga más_… —Aquella solicitud que resonaba en su cabeza, no era más que el preludio de un deseo interno que logró sorprender a su amo; Ella no quería seguir atada a una aldea en la que no lograba sentirse completamente parte de la misma, pero tampoco quería imponer su presencia a su amo. Fue en ese momento que por primera vez el demonio solicito una explicación.

Un sonrisa lacónica se mostró en su rostro, Rin recordaba con la seguridad que le había hablado a su amo, años de seguirlo sin cuestionarlo en nada y era la primera vez que se atrevía hacerlo al dejarle saber su malestar por haberla «abandonado» en aquel lugar.

Aquellas palabras causaron un gran estrago en el demonio. Rin sabía que no estaba en condiciones de exigirle nada, no creía merecer tal derecho pero con escasos once años había cosas que sencillamente no podía controlar.

Todos aquellos recuerdos cambiaron con rapidez y ante ella se mostró la escena en la experimento tal sorpresa al ser obligada a usar el apellido de su amo. Sus palabras fueron claras y nunca las olvidarías.

—_Una vez te dije que no permito que seres débiles me acompañen —reveló sin expresión alguna aquel demonio—, es tu decisión permanecer a mi lado. _

En aquella ocasión ella mal interpretado sus palabras debido a su petición para entrenar. Sabía que sus habilidades nunca serían las de un demonio, pero si había exterminadores con habilidades extraordinarias que mataban a demonios. ¿Por qué ella no lo iba intentar? Tenía la intención de replicar el comentario pero su amo la sorprendió cuando le mostró una delicada y exquisita «yukata», antes había recibido prendas finas pero nunca como aquella.

—_En mi nombre negociaras con los humanos. Usarás el apellido de mi dinastía y nos abrirás el paso a través de aquellos pueblos que están dentro de mis dominios. Dejo a tu potestad los métodos que uses con «ellos», he dado instrucciones para que seas educada y aprendas no solo el arte de las armas sino de la diplomacia. Si puedes negociar con demonios no veo por qué no puedas hacer lo mismo con los humanos. _

Aquellas palabras la habían dejado sin habla. Él reconocía la importancia que ella tenía para el imperio que estaba formando, podía haberla dejado de lado y seguirla tratando como una ¿princesa?, pero de lo contrario le dio una tarea que si bien no era de su agrado, ella lo podía hacer.

Cada recuerdo lo vivió con la misma intensidad que experimento en esos momentos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos una extraña luz la cegaba a lo lejos podía escuchar gruñidos, gritos, el resonar de armas golpeándose.

—Señor Sesshomaru —susurró más para sí mismo.

—¡Oh! —El Shinigami detuvo su ataque— ¿Despertaste? —cuestionó sorprendido, mientras esquivaba con rapidez aquella arma letal del demonio. Se había dado cuenta que aquella arma no era de ese mundo y si podía hacerle daño.

El gruñido era señal que él no debía distraerse. Sesshomaru había escuchado el susurro de la joven, pero su objetivo era eliminar aquel ser que tuvo la osadía de tocarla.

Un movimiento imperceptible al ojo humano y Undertaker se posesiono por encima de la joven, el demonio perro regresó su mirada hacia él, pero el gruñido de advertencia fue en vano.

—Ni siquiera te molestes… —Antes que el demonio se transformara de nuevo en un imponente perro, Undertaker enterró su arma en el corazón de la joven.

Silencio sepulcral.

Fue cuestión de segundos, no había sangre pero no había más latidos.

—Ella me pertenece. —afirmó el Shinigami antes de que una luz negruzca lo envolviera y desapareciera con el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

Rin había muerto.

* * *

**Infierno.**

El hedor de cadáveres era putrefacto. Eso poco le importó al Shinigami antes de llegar a una especie de tanque que más se parecía a un pantano de sangre, sin tino alguno lanzó dentro del mismo el cuerpo de la joven. Sonrío con impaciencia.

—«Meidou Zangetsuha».

—Demonio —comentó entre dientes—, ¿no sabes cuándo rendirte?

La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un potente gruñido del enfurecido demonio, antes que este se lanzará sobre el Shinigami que mostraba su arma y su pose daba entender que le iba dar pelea.

—Deténganse —ordenó en un tono suave pero firme otro ser que se apareció entre ellos.

Sesshomaru detuvo su andar, Undertaker sonrío con nerviosismo al ver a William con Grell amordazado y golpeado.

—De este revoltoso —señalo a Grell, quien luchaba por soltarse de aquellas cadenas con espigas que cortaban su piel y le hacían mucho daño— no me sorprende que cause problemas, pero tú —señalo a Undertaker— te has prestado a su juego… ¡Inverosímil!

—Ah, ah, ah… estaba aburrido.

William miró con atención el lugar y abrió sus ojos en señal de desconcierto.

—¿Qué hiciste?— Se acercó a paso lento mientras arrastraba a Grell con él y sin perder de vista al enfurecido demonio miró hacia el extraño estanque.

—Iba borrar sus recuerdos para completar la transformación pero apareció este de aquí —señalo sin pensarlo al demonio que ya estaba al pie del extraño estanque—, y lo arruino todo… Eh! No toques… Ella está renaciendo.

—Meidou Zangetsuha —Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo del demonio; aquella acción sorprendió a los Shinigamis porque detrás de ellos se activó un extraño portal que los hizo desaparecer inmediatamente.

* * *

Varios días después durante el extraño eclipse lunar, en donde la luna se mostraba roja como la sangre Rin despertaba de su largo letargo.

Algo había cambiado y ella lo sabía; Sus sentidos parecían haberse amplificado, parpadeo varias veces y se sorprendió al ver la oscuridad que la envolvía pero parecía no molestarle.

Una presencia que le era conocida le hizo mirar hacia aquella esquina que durante días Sesshomaru había pasado impasible vigilando su extraño ¿sueño?

—Señor… —susurró y él camino lentamente hacia ella, Rin con lentitud se incorporó para sentarse en el amplio futón; No necesitaba luz para reconocer aquellos aromas, esos aposentos eran de él.

El demonio se sentó frente a ella y extendió su mano, su piel estaba fría.

Rin aspiro el aire que compartían de una forma cercana y tomó la garra del demonio entre sus manos, sin pensarlo lo puso sobre su pecho. A pesar de la escasa pieza que la cubría no pudo evitar comentar son asombro:

—Mi corazón no late —respiro una y otra vez el aire que compartían—. He vuelto a morir… Señor Sesshomaru.

_'Su aroma es como el de aquel ser'_ Pensaba el demonio mientras intentaba escuchar sus latidos. En efecto no había más latidos y aquel aroma propio de los humanos.

—¿Aquel ser? —cuestionó con desconcierto— ¿Qué quiere decir?

Sesshomaru se quedó sin palabras, Rin podía leer sus pensamientos, instintivamente la atrajo hacia sí aquella acción logró sorprender a la joven.

—No tengo las respuestas —Él no sabía qué había sucedido con ella, pero sabía que ya no era humana —, pero mientras permanezca a mi lado todo va estar bien.

El demonio era de pocas palabras y aquella afirmación trajo paz a la joven, no cuestiono la razón del comentario ni lo que había sucedido, se limitó a corresponder el abrazo en completo silencio.

* * *

Al día siguiente Irasue miraba con desconcierto a la joven que hace pocos días era humana porque sabía que un demonio no era, su aroma había cambiado. Sonrío con algo de diversión, ella pensaba torturar a su hijo con los futuros pretendientes que había conseguido para que cortejen a la joven.

—Parece que tendré que cambiar mis planes. —susurró para sí mismo.

Sesshomaru había alcanzado a escuchar aquel susurro con tintes de burlas la miro con seriedad pero no dijo palabra alguna, después de todo sus sentidos se habían centrado en su joven protegida, había descubierto la noche anterior que ella había renacido como una «diosa de la muerte» sabía que debía investigar al respecto, tal vez hacer una breve visita a su padre podía traer las respuestas que él quería.

—Creo que iré a visitar a la señora Kagome —Ese comentario captó por completo la atención del demonio—. Ella viene del futuro si le explico lo que pasó o tal vez la anciana Kaede pueda darme alguna respuesta.

—Nosotros podemos buscar las respuestas en otro lugar. —El demonio replicó inmediatamente, lo último que quería era ir a un pueblo de humanos y menos en aquel que su medio hermano residía, todo menos eso.

Rin sonrío.

No importaba cuánto tiempo pasará, su amo nunca se llevaría bien con su medio hermano, entonces tan solo por diversión comentó en voz baja:

—Puedo ir sola.

—No.

—¿Entonces… usted vendrá conmigo? —preguntó con una suave sonrisa, aquella sonrisa solo la usaba de niña cuando quería algún capricho— ¿Tal vez hasta conozca a sus sobrinos?

Silencio sepulcral.

Rin sonrío por segunda vez. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que él accedería aquella absurda petición, después de todo ahora el tiempo ya no era importante para ella y de alguna forma secretamente estaba feliz por eso, aunque no quería quedarse sin respuestas, quería saber en qué se había convertido y cómo iba usar eso a su favor para permanecer a lado de aquel demonio perro.

**Fin. **

* * *

**«2° N|A» **Gracias a todos los que han leído la historia y han dejado sus comentarios; Un agradecimiento a mi amiga «Luna Park» por darse el tiempo de revisar mi historia.

Aun se nos pueden pasar algunas cosas por alto, por lo que todo comentario a mejorar es bien recibido.

Me reservo los comentarios sobre este raro o loco «crossover» para decirlas en la entrevista que se va coordinar posterior a la culminación del desafío.

**«3° N|A» **Agradezco al STAFF| DZ del GE por haber creado el III Desafío: Accidentalmente enamorado. Participar ha sido una experiencia maravillosa y leer (en parte, porque me falta por leer y comentar) las historias que participan en el desafío ha sido otra gran experiencia y he aprendido mucho.

Besitos gatunos. La neko errante. (Miau!).


End file.
